used_heart_for_sale_by_gary_allanfandomcom-20200214-history
Used Heart For Sale by Gary Allan Wiki
! Used Heart for Sale is the debut studio album by American country music singer Gary Allan. It was released on September 24, 1996 via Decca Records Nashville. The album has been certified gold by the RIAA. It produced four singles on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart with "Her Man", "Living in a House Full of Love", "From Where I'm Sitting", and "Forever and a Day". "Her Man" reached the Top 10 on the country charts at #7, while none of the other three singles reached Top 40. Several of the songs on this album are covers, including two its singles. "Her Man" was previously recorded by Waylon Jennings on his 1990 album The Eagle, and "Living in a House Full of Love" was previously a number 3 hit for David Houston back in 1965. In addition, "Wine Me Up" is a cover of Faron Young's hit single. If you seen Gary's hair now, He didn't show his hair in the videos "Her Man", "Living in a House Full of Love", "From Where I'm Sitting" And you also see Gary Allan has a beard, But when he did this album he had no beard, He was clean shaved, And plus when you look at the cover of the album. He is just showing his feet and he's holding his hat up in the air with his right hand. And if you didn't know why, it's because when he was on CNN and Country Singer Mark Chesnutt was interviewing him. Gary told Mark "It wasn't enough makeup for me to be on the cover." And if you want to know how old he was when he did this album, He was 28 years old. Track Listing # Send Back My Heart # Her Man # Forever And A Day # Living In A House Full Of Love # All I Had Going Is Gone # Used Heart For Sale # Of All The Hearts # From Where I'm Sitting # Wine Me Up # Wake Up Screaming Pictures of him in 1996 Used Heart For Sale 1996-Press-Photo-Singer-Gary-Allan-hcp23476.jpg|Picture 1 1996-Press-Photo-Country-Music-Singer-Gary-Allan.jpg|Picture 2 Gary-in-1996-gary-allan-36010356-756-960.jpg|Picture 3 art_166590_big.jpg|Picture 4 41SNEKB832L.jpg|Album Cover Gary-Allan-Used-Heart-for-Sale-Brand-_1.jpg|Back Cover Inlay For The Album|link=Shows tracks and Gary. i9j0sk.png|Album on Cassette Format 1.jpg|Album Cassette Side 1 Showing Tracks Showing Tracks Send Back My Heart - Her Man - Forever And A Day - Living In A House Full Of Love - All I Had Going Is Gone 2.jpg|Album Cassette Side 2 showing tracks Used Heart For Sale - Of All The Heart - From Where I'm Sitting - Wine Me Up - Wake Up Screaming Gary Allan Used Heart for Sale Cassette, 1996, MCA Nashville NEW Listed for charity 1.jpg|Gary Allan: Used Heart for Sale (Cassette, 1996, MCA Nashville) NEWListed for charity Gary Allan Used Heart for Sale Cassette, 1996, MCA Nashville NEW Listed for charity 2.jpg|Gary Allan: Used Heart for Sale (Cassette, 1996, MCA Nashville) NEWListed for charity Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse